


He loves us

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: An original poem of mine
Kudos: 1





	He loves us

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the Christmas Eve service at my church! I hope you enjoy it even if you don’t celebrate Christmas! Have a happy holiday!😘

The God that put together every atom,  
The God that spun the galaxies,  
Now only grasps feebly at his parents fingers.

The God that saw every cell,  
The God that observed the universe,  
Now only sees what’s in front of him.

The God that sculpted every snowflake,  
The God that struck down entire armies,  
Now only flails weakly with tiny fists.

The God that cradled the beginnings of life,  
The God that held the world in his arms,  
Now only carries the weight of his hands.

The God that saw the beginning of this earth,  
The God that saw the end of this earth,  
Now only sees the present.

The God that loved every part of his creation,  
The God that said “it is good,”   
Came to earth to die for his creation.


End file.
